


All of Me

by Holdt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Recovered Memories, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of kids from Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Head-canon: Post Winter Soldier, Steve and Bucky's relationship is a tripod, with Steve as the wedge.
> 
> Banner by Manicmea

 

 

 

 

Streaming: http://ravenholdt.dreamwidth.org/42001.html

 

Download: [All of Me by Holdt [1280x720 - 75MB]](http://www.4shared.com/video/XMFSqkCCce/Holdt_All_of_Me_1280x720.html)


End file.
